The Nightmare After The Guardians
by ArchfiendTenelius
Summary: What happens when the man in the moon decides upon a guardian that seems to be more frightening than even Pitch? Rated K Just in case.
1. Halloween Town

I thought that we should have a crossover between Time Burton's a nightmare before christmas and rise of the guardians. Anywho time for disclaimers. I do not own either movie and make no profit from it. Anywho here it is. Enjoy!

Halloween day was when it began. All the guardians have been gathered in the room were North kept the globe. They had been called by North because the man in the moon had told North some highly important news. When they all arrived he was waiting he looked at them as if he had not slept in days. When he began talking he sounded very worried "I have been told that Pitch had somehow managed to find someone who he could use to bring himself into a physical form, not only completely as he was, but as a highly powerful creature that is more fearful than any that we can possibly meet. He has merged himself with a creature from another realm. That is what the man in the moon says at least." They all looked at him. Then North continued "And he says that only one thing can help us to stop him in this new form. We need to find a new guardian. He is from the same realm as the creature Pitch merged with." Jack spoke up "How are we supposed to go through realms?" Sandman then pointed to the moon. The others were trying to think what he meant but then there was a flash. "The man in the moon says that he wants us to keep things well here while you find the new guardian. The new guardian is called Jack Skellington."

He had not known that the man in the moon could send other through other realms. When the flash died down he could hear a slight sound of people singing. He looked at the moon that now seemed much more grim. The ground was dark and covered in pumpkins and what looked like bones. He looked up and saw a town that looked as though it came from a horror movie with one building towering over the rest. He pushed the gate opened and began walking down the gravel road. As he got closer he could hear the singing clearer "_This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. Trick or treat till the neighbors die of fright." _He thought that it seemed dark but somehow enchanting. As he got closer and looked through the secnoned gate that led to the town. He could see a stone serpent spewing a green murky liquid into a fountain. Then he heard the singing again "_Skeleton jack might catch you in the night and scream like a banshee make you jump out of your **SKIN! **This is halloween everbody sream!" _Then a gate from somewhere else opened and he saw something quite horrifying. A man in the shape of a cone with a tall top hat entered followed by gouls including two ugly women dressed as witches, a walking tree with skeleton hung from its branches, a sea monster, a igor creature pulling a scarecrow on a straw horse and a lot of other creatures. He just stared in awe. The trees skeletons began to sing "_Would you please make way for a very special guy" _Then the rest of the mosters joined in "_Bone man jack is king of the pumpkin patch-" _The scarecrow began to move and from the horse grabbed a torch from a monster and swallowed it with his pumpkin head and set flames to himself. "_-Everyone fail to the pumkin king! This is halloween everbody scream!"_ At this point the scarecrow jumped into the murky watered well. Then two small creatures appeared at the edge of the well and sang alone in a creepily haunting unified voice "_In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song."_ Then as the creatures began a strane chant like sound, a head emerged from the well. It was a skull that rose. A tie came next followed by the arms that were wrapped around his shoulders like a mummy, then his torso and his leg. The creature was a horrifying skeleton that was taller than any man he had ever seen. The skeleton had a bat bow tie and a pin stripped suite.

After Jack recovered from his shock he then, cautiously, opened the gate with his staff raised just in case. When a witch finally saw him she shrieked "There's a mortal in halloweentown! Jack! A mortal!" At this jack yelled at her "How do you know my name. But then he realized she was speaking to the giant skeleton. At this point all the monsters were looking at Jack. Then the skeleton moved forward. For some reason he seemed angry and worried. The skeleton now towered over him and said "How did you get here? Was it the holiday door? I though only other holidays could reach them. Jack replied "Holiday doors? I got here through the moon. I came to find a Jack Skellington." He carefully eyed the tall skeleton. The skeleton then spoke "I am Jack skellington, the pumpkin king. Who are you and how did you get here? There is no way the moon is a way of travel." Jack replied "The man in the moon sent me here to get you. He seems to have some strange powers. You are needed to help stop Pitch." Jack Skellignton then looked at him for a while then laughed and said "I forgot how strange mortals are when you aren't scareing them." Then a snowball hit the skeleton in the head. The skeleton then looked at him and said "You have been to christmas town? I only seen snow on christmas and in chrstmas town." Then Jack said "Pitch is going to bring forth fear throughout the world if you do not help." For some odd reason the skeleton seemed delighted at this.

"Do you think he could actualy do that? If so then he might be able to help with halloween." Jack just sighed. Then all of a sudden he heard a sound "Jack it shouldn't take you this long to find one man." It was north. He appeared at the gate then stopped right away. He was shocked to see these creatures. Jack looked at him and tilted his head slightly confused "Sandy claws? You seem a little stronger. Have you loss weight? Swords? Are you going to be helping with halloween? Why are you wearing that hat?" Then North suddenly jumped at Skellignton who quickly as a spider moved aside and grabbed his arm and held him up. "Still mad about when I took over christmas I take it?" Jack looked at the tall figure then said to North "What is he talking about?" Then North replied "How am I supposed to know? Different realm remember?" Then the skeleton dropped North "Well either way me and the town should begin preparing fo rnext halloween." Then North looked at him and said "Eh?" Skellignton replied "I happen to be the figure to represent halloween. I am after all the scariest here. Well I had one person who may have come close but he is dead now. To bad though, had Boogie not been trying to cause real harm then he would be a favorable person." At this Jack looked up and said "Boogie? As in the Boogie man?" Jack nodded. North nearly screamed "Of course! It is the other boogie man he is looking for. Pitch is likely to use this Boogie to complete his goal."

So that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? All suggestions are welcome. By the way I will try to work on my other Fanfic more.


	2. The unexpected scare

**So I decided to make the next chapter. Please review and I hope you like it.**

* * *

The skeleton known as Jack Skellington took them to his home to speak since North refused to talk by the monsters. As they got closer Jack realized that the tall skeletons home was the building that towered over the others, much like the pumpkin king himself. The building was on a large and tall mound of earth that rose above the town. The stairs tired out North but Jack just flew to the top. The building was dark like the others and was a dark grey house with a tower attached to the side. The entire structure looked like it was ready to tip over due to the height. Once they got inside Jack heard barking. He turned and saw a sheet floating towards him, in the shape of a dog. It had eyes cut out and a glowing nose. Then the skeleton took them to a room with a fireplace and old cobweb covered furniture.

Once they sat down Jack heard the door open and close. Then he heard the sound of a woman with a kind voice call "Jack what was up in the town? They say a boy and large man appeared. Is it true? Is it Santa? I have not seen him since he visited last." When she entered Jack was astonished. The lady in front of him wore a dress of clothe pieces stitched together and her hair was red as autumn leaves. The weird thing was that she looked like hundreds of rags and pieces of cloth stitched together. She looked at North and said "You remind me of someone. Who? Jack is Santa here?" The Skeleton stood up and kindly said "Yes but he says he does not remember me. He also looks very different." He gestured to North. She said "Your not Santa." He looked up and said "Eh? Of course I am. Who else would deliver the presents?" She then looked confused. North then said "I was sent by the man in the moon with Jack to find mister Skellington here." She looked at him and said "Santa is larger. And he does not carry swords."

After a while they sorted out the whole fact that they were from different existences. Then North spoke up "Anywho, we need you for some reason. We need to stop Pitch before he spreads fear through out the world." The skeleton smiled and said "He is that scary? What is wrong with scary?" Then Jack spoke up "Apparently he is planning to use someone you mentioned earlier. Your guys equivalent to the Boogieman." At this jack and the lady named Sally frowned. She spoke up next "You mean Boogie? He is dead. Jack finished him off after he tried to kill him, me, and Santa." Jack looked at the skeleton and said "So monsters do kill?" Then Skellington replied "No, of course not. We only scare mortals and prepare Halloween. Boogie on the other hand actually wanted to bring harm to make fear." Then Jack spoke up "What's the difference between fear and scaring?" The tall skeleton replied "Simple. Fear makes all think you to be powerful. Scaring is simply fun, before, during and after the scare. Something you can laugh about." Jack then said "Well believe it or not, he is still alive and he is helping Pitch.

the skeleton stood up and said "Well I cannot deny he is tricky. I will help. Sally let the mayor know where I am." She nodded and headed down to the town. When they all got outside the tall man then said "So how do we get to your world?" Then North pointed up. The skeleton looked up at the moon which glowed back to the bright and wonder filled way it was a Jacks world. Then a there was a flash. Once it died down they were in Norths workshop. Tooth suddenly flew next to Jack and whispered "Is that him?" Jack replied with a nod.

The tall skeleton spotted her and walked up and said kindly with a deep bow "Hello madam. I am Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king" She looked back and said "Oh. Hi I am Tooth. The tooth fairy." They shook hands then sandy and Bunny came in. Bunny looked at it and said "What in the name of the moon is that?" Jack then said "Excuse me? That? I happen to be the pumpkin king. I am the leader of Halloween." Bunny looked at him deeply and said "I happen to be the Easter bunny." The skeleton let out a wicked laugh that startled everyone including the yetis and said "You are the Easter bunny? You are a kangaroo. The Easter bunny were I come from is not so rude." Bunny then got up close and said "You think you are so big? I am no kangaroo mate. Also you don't strike me as a Halloween leader." Skellington looked offended by this. He then looked down at Bunny with a horrifying smile and did the wicked laugh and said "I happen to be the scariest creature in existence. I can horrify anyone." Then Bunny replied "You can't scare me." Then the skeleton replied "We will see."

After they got acquainted they went to a room with a table in the middle that had a candy-cane trim. Once there North spoke up "So the first thing we should decide, what will we call Mr. Skellington. He and Jack share the same name, so we should perhaps give him a nickname?" Skellington replied "You can just call me Skellington." After this North explained their fight with Pitch. Once he finished, Skellington told them about the time he tried to take over Christmas and the defeat of Boogie. Once finished North said that he was going to go with Sandy to Pitches lair to see if he was there. Tooth was going to go collect more teeth. Meanwhile Bunny Jack and Skellington were going to stay at Norths shop in case Pitch tried an attack.

Jack and Bunny got into an argument again while Skellington went off to explore the workshop. While Bunny was yelling at Jack about the blizzard Jack made last Easter, all lights went off. There was a wicked and grim laugh followed by a cold wind. Bunny said "Jack stop making it so cold." Just then there was a large flame and a horrific and tall figure rose holding two jack o' lanterns. He let out a wicked laugh and threw the flaming pumpkins at them. Jack rose his staff to defend and closed his eyes in fear of the flame. When he opened them he was shaking and he saw Skellington laughing. Bunny was hiding behind a yeti. He got out from behind it and said "What was that about!?" Skellington replied with a chuckle "Scared you did I?" Then Bunny replied "No. Like I said you can't scare me." Jack then laughed. Suddenly Bunny turned to see a rag doll lady. He screamed at the top of his lungs and hopped away. Jack then said "Good job. I am glad the man in the moon let you come." Jack looked at her then said "When and how did you get here?" She said "I asked the man in the moon you mentioned.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I was kind of busy. I hope you like it. Please review so I can tell if I am doing good or need to improve.**


End file.
